


[DV]第九十九次告白

by iketsu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iketsu/pseuds/iketsu
Summary: *片段滅文*私設如山，作者沒讀書，邏輯沒有，狗屁不通。*OOC屬於我，他們屬於彼此。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	[DV]第九十九次告白

  
1.  
 **比起老爸，维吉尔其实更像我妈……你懂我指的不是外表。**

维吉尔觉得但丁根本是他命定的克星兼死敌。  
打从在母亲子宫中的资源争夺战开始，这小子就处处跟他对著干。  
除了同卵双胞胎与生俱来的相似样貌外，其余可比的基本都是南辕北辙，甚至连更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈都能成为分歧点——他当然不会蠢到在当事人面前表明喜好，那太没礼貌了，这可得归功于他愚蠢的弟弟，那家伙永远这么不分场合的聒噪，并且毫无逻辑可言。

“我最喜欢妈妈了！”双子中较年幼的那个高举点心叉没头没脑地宣布，如果忽略脸颊上沾著的鲜奶油，他就像个刚刚大获全胜的小将军。

斯巴达走到自己小儿子座位旁蹲下，抬手为后者抹去脸上的奶油，饶有兴致地问道：“比喜欢爸爸还喜欢？”

小但丁歪头想了两秒钟，突然愤慨：“爸爸不会做点心给我吃，还会逼我练习，我讨厌爸爸！”

蠢。维吉尔在内心冷哼一声，父亲强大博学，从父亲那可以学到很多东西，真要比的话，他更喜欢父亲，而且父亲的睡前故事比母亲的有趣多了――

“爸爸太伤心了，”斯巴达站起身，食指指尖点了点但丁鼻头，语气煞有介事的低落，“所以爸爸决定把叛逆之剑当作你的生日礼物。”

但丁：？？？  
维吉尔：？？？

不明觉厉的小儿子立马变卦：“耶咿我最喜欢爸爸了！”

大儿子却从父亲那一脸“吾儿叛逆伤透我心”的悲怆表情读到了些信息……他低头将一小口蛋糕送进口中。他才一点都不想懂。

斯巴达挪到维吉尔身边，不顾后者还在咀嚼食物，将小小的身躯抱了起来，亲昵地蹭蹭对方微鼓的脸颊妨碍进食，“阎魔刀是你的了，开心吗小维？”

维吉尔一脸抵触地推开自家爸爸的大脸。  
斯巴达露出世界末日般的绝望表情。

维吉尔怀疑幼稚跟愚蠢是会遗传的，而他现在对自己的选择产生了质疑。  
反正他讨厌但丁。

  
**  
2.  
 **他总是在退让……而我想要的从来都不是他的退让。**

维吉尔很确定但丁就是为了跟他唱反调而生的，那家伙总爱跟自己抢东西，他明明对那些没兴趣。

“维吉维吉维吉来比剑比剑比剑――你在看什么？”但丁扑进沙发，迅速抽走维吉尔手上的精装书，在自家哥哥有动作前把自己塞进对方怀里，下巴挂在对方单薄的肩膀上，以拥抱的姿势在哥哥背后把书页翻得沙沙作响。

“你肯定没兴趣――快还我！”维吉尔挣扎，这小子沉的跟头猪似的怎么推都推不开。

“你怎么知道我没兴趣！”但丁松手下滑并翻了个身，枕上维吉尔细白大腿，把书举到他眼前：“要不你念给我听。”

维吉尔一脸怀疑地瞪著他。  
书是斯巴达为维吉尔做的，魔力构成，原理不明，内容纪录一些他在人界遇到的趣闻，有些很有意思，说不定真的能引起但丁的兴趣。  
这么想著，维吉尔给了但丁一个“你最好认真听”的眼神，接过书本翻了翻，决定从斯巴达差点被骑著鹰头狮身的奇特生物的男人撞上开始，童话般的开头总能轻易引起小孩注意。他轻声念了起来。

当他朗读完斯巴达为一位异乡结识，最后郁郁而终的年轻音乐家送行，好不容易从深深的惋惜中回过神来时，才发现但丁竟然已经睡著，小嘴微张，左脸颊压得变形，口水流了他一腿根。

但丁就是个混蛋，我果然讨厌他。  
维吉尔瞪著对方不太好看的睡颜愤怒地腹诽。

磨著牙按耐住蹂躏幼弟脸蛋的欲望，维吉尔沉默了一会儿，小心地侧身抬手从旁边小几抽起一张纸巾，轻轻将较年幼者嘴角的口水拭净，再去擦自己腿上的，最后拉过搭在一边的小毯子替对方盖上。

  
**

斯巴达兄弟的玩伴只有彼此，所以当但丁把一只灰溜溜的小动物怼到维吉尔鼻子下，大声宣布自己要养它时，当哥哥的没有马上反驳，虽然做出后仰退避的动作，但脸上表情说明小孩并不是嫌弃，而是想看清眼前生物。

本来还在但丁魔爪下挣扎的毛球，在对上维吉尔探究的蓝眼睛时便奇异地停下，安静地与前者对视。  
维吉尔小心翼翼地伸手触碰脏兮兮的毛，毛球猛然甩了几下头，朝小孩发出奶声奶气的一声喵。

“……”原来是只猫。“你从哪偷来的，快放回去。”

“才不是偷！”但丁抗议：“我看它孤伶伶的一只，朝它伸手，它就自己扑上来撒娇了！”为了证明所言属实还企图把毛球搂进怀里以示亲昵，后者一个扭头就要啃上但丁脸，惊得小孩又把此凶兽塞回自家哥哥鼻子下。

“……”这猫长的好怪，尾巴好短。“母亲不会答应的。”

最终还是在但丁的软磨硬泡下将猫崽带回家，伊娃的反应跟维吉尔想的完全不同，甚至有些兴奋。她协助兄弟俩将毛团清洗干净，才发现是只雪白色的小狗。

维吉尔有些不服气的瞪著小雪球，然后用手指戳戳它脑袋：“叫。”

“嗷。”毛团亲昵地蹭维吉尔，把小孩的手指含进口中。

“……”维吉尔没抽回被当磨牙棒的手指，改用另一只手搓揉狗崽毛呼呼的脑袋。他屈服了，反正都是毛茸茸。  
这手感跟但丁好像。

由于兄弟俩在给毛球的命名上始终达不成共识，伊娃笑著说不如让当事狗自己决定吧。

“宇宙最强奥米加兽！”  
“嗷！”  
“但丁二世。”  
“嗷呜！”  
维吉尔露出得意神色：“它比较喜欢我起的名字――”  
“维吉尔你对我有什么意见？？”  
  
“小白？”  
“汪呜汪汪！”

“……哎呀。”伊娃轻捂住嘴。

  
小生命顺理成章加入双子的童年伴随他们成长，不过一个季节交替过去，本来连孩童怀抱都塞不满的小小身躯，如今已能驮著半魔幼崽满草坪乱跑。

维吉尔注意到，那双原本同自己颜色相似的蓝灰色的兽瞳，在幼兽逐渐茁壮的过程中，犹如经过打磨的原石，刨去表层后露出璀璨内里，漂亮的金黄闪耀著热切蓬勃的生命力。

  
自己的也会随著成长而改变吗？最后会变成什么颜色？

白色大狗安静地趴在维吉尔身后让后者靠著它看书，庞大的身躯比起靠枕更像是个单人小沙发，把孩童整个圈进怀里，大脑袋撒娇地自小主人腋下钻出，枕在对方细瘦的腿上。

唔，手感变差了。维吉尔揉著狗头略显遗憾，厚实的兽毛完全没了幼时细致柔软的触感，但胜在更加蓬松温暖。

秋日午后的阳光如母亲的轻言细语，温柔地吻过孩子的脸颊发梢，留下奶油色的余温。  
但丁找到自家哥哥时，维吉尔整个人陷在狗毛里，书本盖著肚皮，小手交叠其上，两条腿放松地伸直，俨然正在沉睡。  
……就连打嗑睡也睡得这么一板一眼，不愧是你维吉。但丁一边吐嘈一边靠近。

树荫下一人一犬安静地依偎在一起，浅淡的色调在一片枫红中显得有些惹眼，阳光帮他们镀了一圈金边，犹如初冬第一场瑞雪般熠熠生辉。  
但丁想起母亲做的奶油蛋糕，金黄绵软的蛋糕体裹上厚厚一层雪白的鲜奶油，云朵一样，幼崽们踮著脚在旁边看母亲施展魔法，心都跟著飘飘然。最后在云层之上缀满鲜甜可爱的果实，有时是草莓，有时是蓝莓。  
维吉尔就像是蓝莓蛋糕，身上洒满了爸爸从异域带回来的不知名的星星碎糖。  
虽然但丁比较喜欢草莓味儿的，但他现在就很想咬一口他哥……或许不只一口。  
而他也确实这么做了。

狗子发现了另一个小主人的到来，倒是很灵性地没有立马起身，只是大尾巴甩得像风扇。可惜它的体贴没能奏效。  
维吉尔被一阵杂乱的脚步声吵醒，下意识皱起眉，眼睛都还没睁开就被突然扑进自己怀里的身躯压得够呛。

但丁把脸埋进兄长颈间嗅了嗅，没有蓝莓味儿，但是有一股淡淡的奶香，还有青草的气息。崽子咽了咽喉咙，感觉更馋了，于是啊呜一口啃上哥哥脸颊。  
维吉尔瞪大眼眼望向幼弟，可眼神根本没聚焦，明显还懵著。等他总算清醒时，早已被但丁嘬了满脸口水。他愤怒地去推弟弟的脸：“你做什么？！”  
  
“你怎么不是蓝莓味的！”  
“……”  
  
饿了不去找母亲，咬他干嘛？！维吉尔悲愤地与幼弟滚在一起。

他最讨厌但丁了！

**  
斯巴达一家因为家族特殊性而选择离群索居，半木构造的建筑坐落于半山腰上，最近的邻居也在五六哩外，出了家门，广大的草地就是双子的游乐场。于是斯巴达放养自家崽子，崽子放养自家狗子。两人一狗一个模子似的甩开腿满草坪撒野，追逐飞舞的蒲公英穿过几个秋冬。

然而斯巴达不是个好的放牧人，他的孩子也不是。  
斯巴达把自己给放没了，双子把宠物给弄丢了。

  
维吉尔在中年男人低沉愤怒的杂音中沉默地望著地上那一片再无起伏的苍白……他才意识到白色原来是如此枯槁无趣的颜色。  
  
――它才不是狼！它连我的手指都不敢咬！  
――我家的鸡差点遭殃！

“但丁。”  
年幼者闭了嘴，因为他的哥哥已经牵住他的手十指紧扣，对著左耳唤他的名，这是母亲要求的和好方式，最后再亲吻彼此，但显然此情此景并不合适。  
他俩从未如此认真紧密地将手相扣。

彷佛沉冷的重量快要将稚嫩的心灵压垮，两个孩子合力搬移狼犬躯体时谁都没有说话。最后默契地在一处离家不远不近的小树林与伙伴永远的道别。

“我们不能让母亲知道这件事——”维吉尔一路都直视著前方，现在终于转头看向但丁，才发现对方一张小脸湿漉漉的挂满泪痕，大眼通红一看就知哭的凄烈，可他却连抽噎都压抑著几乎没有出声。

“……别哭了。”  
“我好难受，维吉。”幼弟总算打了个哭嗝。  
“这是它应得的。”  
“它什么都没做！”又打了个哭嗝：“你明明知道！”  
“……它跑太远了。”  
“这不公平――”  
“别闹。”  
“我难受。”眼泪又开始扑簌簌地掉：“可是不是我在难受。”  
“？”  
“维吉尔是个大白痴！笨蛋！骗子！明明痛得快要死掉了，为什么要假装没事？”  
“……胡说八道什么啊？”  
“你每次都这样，自以为藏得很好，可每次都让我知道。”  
“……闭嘴……”  
“你的表情比哭还难看，为什么不干脆哭出来――”

“我说闭嘴！”维吉尔用从未有过的粗暴语气打断但丁，并且狠狠推开他。

这个同胞兄弟在维吉尔心目中一直都像是只吵闹的莽撞的愚蠢的幼犬，从来只知道对著所有向他招手的人摇晃尾巴展现用不完的热情。两人从能记事起就争斗不休，幼弟的单纯易懂让维吉尔认为所有的博弈自己皆处于拥有主动权的高位，身为年长的那方，面对年幼者只会无理取闹的伎俩，偶尔退让无伤大雅。

但丁总抢自己盘子里的东西吃，维吉尔顾著生气，没注意到被抢走的几乎都是他不喜欢吃的。  
但丁总妨碍自己看书，两人大打出手，从客厅滚到庭院，然后他看到了彩虹，发现了小兔子。  
但丁总是――

维吉尔捂住心口，它现在不疼了，却狂躁起来。

一直以来的优势都是自以为，无知愚蠢其实属于自己……双子间如果真的存在灵犀，为什么他现在读不懂但丁了？

温暖陌生的情绪在胸腔漫开，熨得维吉尔心口滚烫发麻。他突然感受到巨大的恐惧。

――别哭了，别哭了，别哭了，别哭了！  
维吉尔想接住那些眼泪珍藏起来，于是他用尽全身力气去抹但丁愣怔的脸，把水珠全都揉进掌心拧碎，拧不碎的就甩进风里。

――超越他，把他远远抛在身后，看不见表情，便无从得知情绪。

  
**

维吉尔是最差劲的放牧人，他把自己跟家人都弄丢了。

  
**  
3.  
 **那时我们才几岁？用Patty的话来说，都还是正太呢，哈哈哈。**

  
手牵手围著玫瑰花起舞（Ring a ring o＇ roses ）  
口袋里都是花香  
哈啾！哈啾！我们都倒下了――

手牵手围著维吉起舞（Ring a ring o＇ Vergie ）  
口袋里装满糖果  
啊呜！阿呜！通通被维吉吃光了――

……你在乱唱什么鬼。  
好听吧――摇滚界新星但丁斯巴达初试啼声！一鸣惊人！  
你唱的是儿歌，不是摇滚乐，蠢但丁。

  
维吉尔的耳边又响起但丁清脆的童音，他知道那是幻觉，就算没能一起长大，他们现在都已经不是稚嫩的年纪，嗓音也肯定有所改变。  
但丁还活著，他很确定。因为这片墓碑中有妈妈的，有爸爸的，有维吉尔的，唯独没有但丁的名字。  
  
  
**  
4.  
 **我跟他明明贴得如此紧密，但我俩之间的距离却前所未有的遥远……我无法知晓他的想法，他从未理解我的情感。**

维吉尔意识回笼时的第一个想法是下身的贯穿伤居然比上身的要疼。随后便在内心嗤笑这样的攀比毫无意义。疼痛无分轻重，它的存在只是为了证明自己还活著。

他是怕疼的，一直都是。  
小时候，手指蓦然被书页划伤的锐痛能让维吉尔迅速红了眼眶，但丁觉得新奇，一边嘲讽天不怕地不怕的维吉居然会怕疼，一边将哥哥的手指含进嘴里舔吮。微妙的麻痒盖过刺痛，不自在的感觉让年长者甩开幼弟并且大打出手。

知道他怕疼又如何。  
往后的肢体冲突维吉尔下手越发狠，激的他弟也跟著没了分寸。但丁不知道是觉得兄长反应有趣还是出于补偿心理，自那次之后似乎迷上以舔伤口作为和好的收尾。尽管这么干实际上毫无意义，半个恶魔血统让他俩的伤口愈合比普通人迅速，然而年幼者依旧乐此不疲。  
维吉尔拧眉对上幼弟无辜讨好的大眼，恍惚觉得痛感似乎真的有所减轻。

可是深渊里没有但丁。

维吉尔依旧惧怕疼痛，却日夜与其相伴。  
他习惯它的存在，需要它爱上它渴望它来给予自己活著的实感。恐惧疯狂迷恋共存于心，矛盾而病态。但就像是过度使用药物会产生抗药性，维吉尔发现自己正在与这片血红的荒地一同沉沦，逐趋麻木。

  
这场在特米尼格塔上的重逢发展完全出乎他意料。  
维吉尔被顶得颠簸，但丁用死劲掐住他的腰狠狠操他。魔界的边界是条湍流，根本不适合做爱，但丁将几乎被自己腰斩的双生哥哥拖到岸边用叛逆与老二钉牢，彷佛怕他还有力气逃。  
维吉尔的意识随著但丁动作浮沉，混沌间只剩下一个念头，他想吐。  
双生子久别重逢仍旧上演相同戏码，只不过这次迎来的却是真正的割裂，切割开彼此的半身。维吉尔觉得讽刺，于是喘著粗气冷笑，呛咳出汩汩鲜血也要用嘶哑的嗓音嘲讽但丁：“……你就用这种方式、阻止、我？”

“闭嘴！”但丁猛然揪住维吉尔的头发狠狠撞向岩壁，停下喘了几口粗气后突然就干呕起来，胃酸争先恐后烧灼食道，动静惨烈的彷佛要把脏器都吐出来。

恶心吗？他也觉得恶心。  
维吉尔已狠狠将但丁甩在身后，但丁如他所愿朝反方向走了。软弱的但丁，高声喝斥著胞兄悖离父亲灵魂，却连替母亲报仇都不愿。  
互补双生的灵魂原来存在裂隙，温度差越大，越容易分崩离析。

维吉尔厌恶改变，他只是不想输给但丁。当事态不受控制时，他逐渐变成了自己最讨厌的模样。  
但丁给予的疼痛如此明显，维吉尔发现自己竟欣喜若狂。

所以他恶心自己，恶心的想吐。

而他曾以为，他是属于他的。

  
**  
5.  
 **一句话如果在内心重复太多次，最后反而什么都说不出口。念想同理，所以我现在什么也不想了。**

小黑羊、小黑羊  
你在自己的族群里不受待见  
你的皮毛阴暗丑陋  
不要紧，裁缝喜欢黑色  
你的眼珠倒是漂亮  
那很好，工匠會將它做成最美的裝飾  
你的肋骨脆弱易碎  
你的胃袋你的肠子萎缩不堪  
不要紧，厨师拿来泡酒  
你的心脏承载悖德情感  
你的脑髓封存天真记忆  
――这比较麻烦，得让管家掏出来好好清洗，洗不干净，就扔了吧。  
  
  
……  
呐，如果脑子被破坏的话，还会记得吗？

**

…………  
…………  
……  
……  
……D……  
……DAN……  
…………DAN-TE……

DANTE.

**  
6.  
 **他为了获得更多力量而舍弃人性，结果还是输了，真讽刺啊。**

  
他正在一点一点崩碎，扑簌簌地灰败，跟斯巴达家老宅一样。

  
梦中的但丁对他说：你肯定很自恋，因为你爱我。

维吉尔冷笑，这世界上他最讨厌的就是自己，比但丁讨厌他还讨厌。因为自己是如此的软弱无力（Powerlessness）。  
他们俩是如此不同，日月星辰的差距，亚伯该隐的鸿沟。但丁拥有维吉尔没有的一切，而维吉尔只剩他自己，这也是一直以来他能说服自己还没输的最后支撑，因为这是但丁唯一没有而他有的……如果连自己也失去了，那么他还剩下什么？

  
“Dante......”  
所以我把我给你了，用你最能接受的方式。  
――而你能以你最希望的方式终结这一切。

  
打破这沉沉，冰冻我周身骨头的锁链……  
刀锋切割灵魂，最终它会回到一直以来所有念想的归处。

  


  
**  
7.  
 **如果你想要，就自己来拿。**  
 **――只要你开口，我就给。**

“喔天啊，老哥，我都不知道你小时候内心戏这么多。”但丁翻阅著维吉尔用魔力构成的日记，幼年时那家伙因为比自己早掌握这个技巧而得意了好久。维吉尔无所谓地任他翻。  
“我早该回老宅看看，就不会错过伤害中二时期你自尊心的机会。”更不会误以为自己真的彻底杀死了你。

那些不可能被大火烧化，由斯巴达魔力构成的书本玩具已经全部消失，双子由此确定并接受了父亲已然消逝的事实。

  
“你真的很爱我――我很确定在你的日记里看到了九十八次告白。”

维吉尔翻了个白眼，究竟是谁自恋。  
虽然许多记忆已经模糊，但他依稀记得这本日记用了不少篇幅叙述自己有多讨厌同胞兄弟，不过那些都是他懵懂无知时的幼稚产物，现在看来，但丁的解读说不准还真歪打正著。

  
“所以――”但丁一个花俏转身，笑咪咪地望向自家老哥：“现在本人在你面前了，不给你久别重逢的兄弟一个直白而感人的告白吗？”

维吉尔冷淡地回视胞弟，片刻后嘴角一勾发出一声轻笑：“看好了。”

但丁本来还被自家老哥堪称温和的微笑搞得有些心猿意马，下秒就因眼前亮起过份熟悉的蓝光而反射性切RG，一边吊儿郎当嚷嚷老哥你这脸怎么说翻就翻我又哪惹到你了――

想像中的剑雨并未降下，莹蓝剑光在身著深色长风衣的男人身后炸出绚烂烟花，冷色光芒映得人越发面白如玉。

“我所欠缺的（What I lack），”维吉尔左手握著阎魔刀垂在身侧，右手手肘屈起，四指虚握，仅以姆指指向身后的蓝色心型剑阵，神态放松地看著但丁歪了歪头：“是这个。”

……草，维吉尔又作弊！  
但丁捂住脸呻吟了一声。

**

“其实我那时候是骗你的。”  
“？”  
“我根本不知道你是不是心痛得快要死掉，”抓了抓脑袋，“不过看你那副快哭出来的表情，我确实快心疼死了。我是真情实感在替你哭。”  
“……去死吧但丁。”  
蓝色的爱心化为五月骤雨吻上告白对象。

-Fin.

***

寫在後面

我：我好想吃哥先愛上弟的狗血愛情故事  
還是我：哥才沒這麼矯情，你去死吧

對不起我就不該學人寫什麼文我還是去畫畫好了_(°ཀ°」∠)_


End file.
